


Ruleta rusa

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/M, Family Drama, High School, Mind Games, Seduction, Stalking, Teen Angst, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No es divertido jugar a la ruleta rusa si el arma no está cargada” Jenny Humphrey. Chuck Bass. Un juego de seducción y destrucción donde nada es lo que parece a simple vista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruleta rusa

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en parte por la canción Poker Face de Lady Gaga. La frase “No es divertido jugar a la ruleta rusa si el arma no está cargada” es una traducción muy libre del verso “Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun” de esa canción.

En el transcurso de su primer año de colegio, la pequeña Jenny Humphrey es besada por tres chicos diferentes. Quizás no suene como un récord particularmente impresionante si se lo compara a la lista de conquistas de, digamos, Serena Van der Woodsen, pero para una chica cuya única interacción con el sexo opuesto fue un beso en la mejilla por parte de uno de sus primos de Florida es un logro considerable.

O lo sería si alguno de esos tres chicos hubiera estado remotísimamente interesado en ella.

El primer beso fue inesperado, porque ella era aún lo suficientemente ingenua para creer que cuando un chico dice “vamos a hablar a un lugar más privado” quiere decir realmente eso y no “voy a meter la mano debajo tu falda tan lejos como pueda llegar antes que tu hermano mayor me ponga un ojo negro”. Así de ingenua era Jenny. Lo bastante para que en un primer momento no le preocupase lo rápido que iban las cosas, para sentirse halagada de que un chico como Chuck Bass le prestara atención a una chica como ella, lo bastante ingenua para pensar, por un instante estúpido, que era increíblemente romántico ser besada por vez primera en un evento llamado “Fiesta del Beso”.

El frío de la terraza fue quizás lo que la hizo recapacitar, o tal vez fue su sentido común despertándose del coma cuatro inducido por las luces tenues y los vestidos brillantes. En cualquier caso, el beso (en un principio suave, tentativo, luego cada vez más intenso, más salvaje, violento) terminó abruptamente con la llegada de Dan y su rescate oportuno. Jenny procedió a intentar olvidarlo tan rápido como le fuera posible, cruzando los dedos para que la próxima vez que un chico la besara fuera más romántico.

En cierto modo, su deseo se cumplió.

Su segundo beso lo recibió en una noche mágica, en un baile de máscaras al cual llegó inesperadamente, una doncella convertida en una Cenicienta moderna por la magia de su hada madrina particular. El chico en cuestión era hermoso y dulce, el príncipe encantado de todo cuento de hadas que ella adoraba en su infancia, el protagonista ideal de cualquier romance épico alguna vez llevado al cine. Él le susurró al oído encendidas palabras de amor antes de tomarla por lo hombros y besarla con pasión de telenovela, y Jenny podría haberse sentido transportada al séptimo cielo… si no fuera porque la ardiente confesión de amor, así como el corazón del príncipe, estaban destinados a otra chica.

El tercer chico no la besó sólo una vez sino muchas, todas ellas con suavidad y delicadeza, con cuidado siempre de acariciar sus cabellos y sus mejillas, un brazo rodeándola por la cintura, una postal perfecta de romance cinematográfico… siempre para las masas y ojos de terceros, nunca, jamás en privado.

Jenny trataba de no autocompadecerse demasiado por su mala suerte con los chicos. En general lo conseguía, porque siempre tenía un millar de cosas más urgentes por las que preocuparse, con su capacidad innata de meterse en problemas y situaciones fuera de su control.

A veces, sin embargo, cuando era tarde en la noche y su mente divagaba, a menudo se detenía en esos tres chicos y sus besos, tan diferentes entre sí como la luna del sol y las estrellas. Y para su secreta vergüenza, no era el recuerdo del beso de Nate (apasionado pero brusco, demasiada saliva, demasiado chocar de dientes para su gusto) ni de los besos de Asher (siempre tan fríos, tan calculados) los que le hacían acelerar el pulso y hervir la piel, sino el recuerdo de otros labios, más experimentados, más cálidos y violentos los que le hacían dar vueltas la cabeza.

 

-

 

Vanessa no se atreve a contárselo a Dan porque sabe muy bien qué clase de respuesta recibiría y por eso le da los detalles a su hermana menor, porque al parecer Vanessa (y el resto del mundo también, empezando por _él_ ) se ha olvidado de lo que sucedió en la “Fiesta del Beso” y no ve porqué a Jenny podría molestarle hablar del tema. Jenny no se molesta en señalárselo porque se supone que _eso_ ella ya lo ha superado y hasta cierto punto así es, pero aún así todas sus alarmas se disparan cuando Vanessa empieza a hablar sobre las buenas cualidades que nunca supo que pudiera poseer Chuck Bass.

Después de su fugaz y desastroso período como miembro estelar de la élite adolescente de Manhattan. Jenny ha aprendido a oler una trampa aunque no pueda verla y _hay algo podrido en Dinamarca_ o al menos en el Upper East Side si Chuck Bass está dispuesto a cruzar el puente que lo separa de Brooklyn para fingir ser un niño bueno delante de Vanessa.

No le dice nada a su amiga porque sabe que la chica es demasiado cabeza dura para atender razones una vez que se ha formado (para bien o para mal) su juicio sobre alguien, pero Jenny observa, vigila desde lejos y anota cada detalle. Sabe, con absoluta certeza aunque no tenga pruebas tangibles, que esto forma parte de un plan, quizás de un plan dentro de otro plan, una de esas partidas de ajedrez clásicas del UES, donde nunca puedes ver quién tira de los hilos y ordena los ataques hasta que termina la partida, siempre en tu derrota. No tiene idea de porqué Chuck está haciendo esto (¿es la emoción del desafío, de vencer la resistencia de la única chica que jamás querrá tener nada con él? ¿Venganza contra Dan, porque Nate ha elegido Brooklyn por encima de las amistades que ha tenido toda la vida? ¿O algo más retorcido, que ella no alcanza a imaginar?) pero sabe que hay _algo_ oculto tras la máscara de niño rico con tristeza y buenas intenciones de Chuck.

Jenny quiere a Vanessa, aunque a veces se crea con derecho a juzgar a todo el mundo, aunque haya momentos en los que no se entiendan y sus prioridades sean opuestas. Es alguien en quien Jenny puede confiar de manera incondicional, la persona que siempre le ha mostrado su apoyo aún en esos momentos en que su papá o Dan tiraban la toalla. Vanessa le importa y Jenny no va a dejar que sea una víctima más de los tejemanejes retorcidos del Upper East Side.

La mejor defensa es un buen ataque, pero una ofensiva directa puede ser catastrófica si no conoces bien los puntos débiles del enemigo. Jenny no es tan soberbia para creer que conoce todos los puntos débiles de Chuck Bass o para pensar que él no puede hacerla pedazos sólo porque ella ya no asista a Constance Billiards. En cambio, Jenny se decide por una táctica algo más… _oblicua_.

Un post de Gossip Girl muestra, con lujo de detalles y unas cuantas fotos a todo color, a la pequeña Jenny Humphrey en brazos de nada menos que Nate Archibald. Toda la escuela murmura, Dan masculla entre dientes una letanía de insultos cargados de prejuicios y Vanessa la mira con sus rasgados ojos azules cargados de reproche. Jenny representa bien su papel. Con ojos brillantes de lágrimas prontas a caer y voz temblorosa, le jura una y otra vez a Vanessa que ella _no tenía idea_ de que su amiga aún sintiera algo por Nate, si no nunca, _nunca_ hubiera hecho una cosa así. Ella lo siente tanto, tanto. No significó nada, _de veras_ , fue un impulso del momento. Él ni siquiera le devolvió el beso y los dos se prometieron que nunca más hablarían del tema. ¿No puede Vanessa perdonarla? Si ella hubiera sabido…

¿Y por qué no habla con Nate? ¿Por qué no le dice que aún siente algo por él, si está claro que Nate no se ha interesado en ninguna otra chica desde que cortaron? _Vamos, Vanessa, ¿a qué esperas? Ve y dile lo que sientes. ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar?_

Un par de días más tarde, un nuevo post de Gossip Girl muestra a Nate y Vanessa muy acaramelados. Las chicas de Constance Billiards murmuran entre sí, lamentándose de que Nate esté fuera del mercado e intercambian burlas maliciosas a costa de Jenny Humphrey. Nunca llegan a sus oídos y de todos modos no serían suficientes para borrarle la sonrisa de la cara, sobre todo cuando una tarde a la salida de Barney’s se cruza con Chuck Bass y ve en sus ojos que él ha reconocido su juego y la derrota.

 

-

 

Fue una tontería, reflexionará después, creer que las cosas se quedarían así. Tendría que haber previsto un contraataque, tendría que haberse dado cuenta que la gente como Chuck no nace, sino que se hace a fuerza de pisotear a otros para impedir que alguna vez puedan pisotearlo a él.

Primero cree que es su imaginación, porque empieza a verlo en todos lados, siempre con un cigarro de aspecto dudoso en sus labios, la bufanda de seda alrededor del cuello y una mirada turbia en sus ojos oscuros, clavados en ella. Le recorre un escalofrío por la espalda cada vez que lo ve mirándola, pero intenta sacudírselo de los hombros porque ya no es la pequeña J, asustada del gran lobo feroz. Es J.Humphrey ahora, diseñadora en ciernes y mujer independiente tratando de abrirse su propio camino (a pesar de Eleanor Waldorf, a pesar de su padre y los regaños de Dan), muy lejos de la niña temerosa e ingenua en el tejado de su primera fiesta de la alta sociedad.

El patovica parado en la entrada del sector VIP del boliche parece inmune a los encantos de Agnes, un hecho sin precedentes, y sus esperanzas de encontrar allí al fotógrafo ideal para su campaña soñada están a punto de esfumarse cuando un susurro grave pregunta si puede ayudarlas en algo. Antes de que Jenny pueda recuperarse de la impresión, Agnes ya le está haciendo caídas de ojos y frunciéndole los labios provocativamente. Chuck sonríe con suficiencia (probablemente haya ido al jardín de infantes con chicas que se sabían todos los trucos de Agnes y más) y tras intercambiar unas pocas palabras con el guardia, las puertas doradas se abren para ellas. Agnes sonríe con la confianza de quien está acostumbrada que los hombres muevan cielo y tierra por ella sin esperar más pago que una sonrisa pero Jenny no puede compartir su entusiasmo.

Antes de que pueda preguntarle a Chuck qué juego está jugando, él se esfuma en la muchedumbre y no vuelve a verlo hasta un par de horas más tarde, cuando Agnes ya está considerablemente más borracha, sentada en el regazo de un agente de publicidad con su lengua dentro de su garganta y la mano debajo de la camisa. La propia Jenny está algo achispada, no sólo por el alcohol sino también por la euforia de saber que ya tienen un fotógrafo, un agente de publicidad y algunos inversores interesados, su sueño de su propia línea de ropa cada vez más cerca de convertirse una realidad tangible. Ahora no puede ni quiere pensar en el ceño fruncido de su padre, quien sigue soñando con enviarla a la universidad, ni en la escandalizada expresión de Dan si pudiera verla en este estado. Toca el cielo con los dedos y no necesita que le recuerden que quienes juegan con fuego tarde o temprano se queman, no necesita que le astillen sus sueños con jirones de sentido común y supuestos buenos consejos.

Debe tener unos veinticinco años, una sonrisa de publicidad de Colgate y pelo rubio de peluquería, y la mira como si fuera la mujer más apetecible del mundo. Jenny sonríe, confiada en que su peinado y su nuevo maquillaje le hacen aparentar al menos dieciocho años y se acerca a hablar con él. Es agente de modelos, vaya coincidencia, y conoce a muchos de los diseñadores que Jenny venera. Se ofrece a pagarle un trago y normalmente Jenny se negaría con delicadeza, pero por una vez quiere actuar como una mujer de mundo y dice que sí. Antes de que la bebida roce sus labios, sin embargo, alguien le saca la copa de la mano.

\- Ella está acompañada. Será mejor que te marches a buscarte una condena por estupro a otro lado.

Jenny sabe que se ha puesto roja por la vergüenza y la mortificación, pero sólo deja que su voz denote furia sin adulterar.

\- ¿Qué mierda te crees que haces, Bass? Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos.

Él la mira, enarcando una ceja y por un momento parece que se va a reír de ella en su cara, pero luego la diversión se esfuma de su rostro.

\- Realmente eres así de ingenua, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué quieres de –

De un bolsillo interno de su saco Chuck saca un disco de cartón, rompe un pedazo y lo mete en la bebida de Jenny. El trozo de cartón pronto se vuelve rojo y Jenny recuerda haber visto algo así en un capítulo de _Veronica Mars_ , pero creyó que esas cosas sólo existían en la tele.

\- ¿Es…?

\- Rohypnol, o a lo mejor GHB, no sé. Ninguno de los dos tiene ni color ni sabor, así que es difícil notar la diferencia.

Jenny se lo queda mirando con la boca abierta. Sabe que debe parece una completa estúpida pero no lo puede evitar. Después de todo, no todos los días a una la salvan de ser drogada y probablemente violada.

Que sea _Chuck Bass_ de entre todas las personas quien la haya salvado no deja de ser bastante irónico, por cierto.

Con el fin de disimular su estupor y salvar un ápice de su dignidad, Jenny le pregunta porqué precisamente _él_ necesita ir a los bares con un test de drogas en el bolsillo. Él pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Pequeña J, no sólo los violadores en potencia usan estas drogas, ¿sabes? Uno aprende a ser precavido si no quiere despertarse tirado en una vereda en el Bronx sin las tarjetas de crédito en el bolsillo… O si alguna vez has salido con Georgina Sparks – Chuck frunce el ceño, mirando algo detrás de Jenny – A propósito, ¿estás segura de que no drogaron a tu amiga?

Jenny mira a Agnes, besándose con mucho entusiasmo con _otro_ tipo al menos quince años mayor que ella. Pone los ojos en blanco.

\- No, qué va, ella es así – Se muerde el labio, de todos modos, algo preocupada – Debería llevármela a casa, ¿no?

\- Te alcanzo. Estoy con la limusina.

Jenny lo mira con los ojos entornados.

\- Bass, ¿realmente crees que iré a ninguna parte contigo?

Él se encoge de hombros.

\- Como prefieras.

Y desaparece de nuevo. Jenny se lleva a Agnes a la rastra, mientras su amiga se tambalea y les tira besos a su club de fans imaginario o no tanto (Agnes es realmente popular, de un modo casi sobrenatural en el cual todos los barmans de la ciudad conocen su nombre y le regalan tragos). Ya en la calle hace denodados esfuerzos por conseguir un taxi sin éxito, hasta que una limusina negra se detiene junto a ella. La ventanilla baja con un leve zumbido y aparece la sonrisa maliciosa de Chuck detrás de ella.

\- ¿Estás completa, _absolutamente_ segura de que no quieres que te alcance?

La dignidad deja paso al sentido común y entre los dos meten a Agnes en la limusina. El viaje se desarrolla sin contratiempos, Chuck mirando por una ventanilla en completo silencio, Agnes dormida sobre su hombro y Jenny tratando de no darse vuelta a mirar el perfil del chico cada dos por tres. Llegan hasta el edificio de Agnes y Jenny se baja con ella, no sólo para ayudarla sino porque no tiene ganas de caer en su casa a estas horas, ya le inventó a su padre la excusa de que se quedaría a dormir en lo de su amiga.

Una mano en su codo la detiene antes de que termine de bajar de la limusina. Jenny mira por sobre su hombro para encontrarse con par de ojos oscuros cuya intensidad le da un escalofrío extrañamente placentero.

\- Buenas noches, Jenny – susurra junto a su oído antes de dejarla marchar, su aliento una caricia sobre la piel sensible de su cuello. Como una idiota, Jenny se queda parada cual estaca en la vereda, sosteniendo a duras penas a Agnes, mientras la limusina se aleja y se pierde entre las luces del tráfico.

 

-

 

Una parte de Jenny no se sorprende demasiado cuando empieza a encontrarse con Chuck Bass en cada boliche, cada bar o evento social al que asiste con Agnes durante su campaña de promoción de su línea de ropa. A veces él actúa como si no la hubiera visto; otras, se ofrece para presentarle posibles inversores o la invita a un trago. Si fuera por ella Jenny declinaría todas las ofertas, no sólo por orgullo, sino también porque ha aprendido que nada viene sin un precio y ella no cree que tenga el efectivo suficiente para pagar la tarifa de Chuck Bass. Pero Agnes no es de las que dejan pasar una oportunidad cuando se le pone adelante y se ríe de la cautela de Jenny. Para ella es perfectamente natural que los hombres se esfuercen en complacerla, por lo que no ve nada raro en la actitud casi solícita de Chuck.

Jenny no es tan ingenua. Ve en sus ojos oscuros la mirada del depredador al posar su vista en la próxima víctima y ella tendría que haberse imaginado que no saldría indemne después de haberle arruinado los planes una vez. No deja que sus temores se trasluzcan en su rostro, empero, y una sonrisa tonta oculta el pulso acelerado y el subidón de adrenalina cuando él la mira entornando los ojos.

Una noche la invita a bailar y Jenny está al borde de mandarlo a freír espárragos al Polo Norte (o mejor al Sur, que queda un poco más lejos) pero Agnes le hace señas frenéticas y Jenny recuerda que una de sus posibles inversoras tiene negocios también con Industrias Bass. Se traga el orgullo, se traga el miedo y le ofrece una sonrisa enigmática, confiando en mostrarse como una mujer sofisticada y no una niña de quince años asustada.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – susurra, la sonrisa plástica siempre en su lugar aunque sus ojos intenten horadar la verdad en el rostro de Chuck.

Él trata de fingir ignorancia, pero Jenny se limita a poner los ojos en blanco y señalarle que ella no es Vanessa y hace tiempo ha dejado de creer en cuentos de hadas y caballeros andantes que en vez de armaduras brillantes y valientes corceles tenían limusinas y tarjetas de crédito sin límites. Alguna vez Jenny soñó con un príncipe azul llamando a su puerta y dos veces creyó encontrarlo, pero Nate siempre tenía los ojos y el corazón puestos en otra doncella y en cuanto a Asher es mejor dejarlo en el olvido.

\- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que lo hago sólo porque estoy aburrido?

\- No – le responde de inmediato y Chuck sonríe mientras le hace dar una vuelta.

\- Ya no eres tan ingenua, pequeña Jenny Humphrey. ¿Sabes una cosa? – agrega en un susurro junto a su oído – Creo que me gusta el cambio.

Y antes de que ella pueda responder, él vuelve a hacerle dar un giro que la aparta de sí, para luego atraerla una vez más, una mano en su cintura, ardiendo a través de la tela del vestido. Jenny respira hondo pero él nunca se acerca de más, nunca hace un movimiento brusco. Sabe bailar mejor que cualquier chico con el que Jenny haya estado nunca y ella podría perderse en la euforia del baile, la adrenalina de saber que está haciendo lo incorrecto, podría dejarse encandilar por su sonrisa intrigante y su perfume (mezclado, como siempre, con la esencia de la marihuana y el whiskey caro), podría olvidarse de todo y dejarse llevar… Su mente, en cambio, sigue trabajando a toda velocidad. Sabe que hay un plan, una trampa, pero no puede descubrir dónde ni cuál puede ser la motivación de Chuck. Jenny hace mucho que se ha apartado de su círculo social y cortado todo vínculo con la élite de Constance Billiards y St. Jude’s, por lo que las conspiraciones escolares ya no deberían alcanzarla. ¿Es venganza por lo de Vanessa y Nate? Si Vanessa no cayó en sus redes, ¿le da igual pasar a seducir otra chica que lo odia y podría representar un desafío?

O tal vez… Tal vez Vanessa nunca fue el blanco principal de las maquinaciones de Chuck, quizás sólo fue un peón como lo es ahora Jenny. Y si no era ella el blanco, entonces, ¿quién?

La canción termina pero él aún no la suelta. Ella cierra las manos en puños, sólo por si acaso y él sonríe como si pudiera ver sus pensamientos escritos en su frente. Se inclina hacia delante lenta, muy lentamente y ella inspira, preparándose para patearlo en la entrepierna si es necesario, pero sus labios sólo llegan a rozar su mejilla, apenas.

\- Buenas noches, Jenny – respira junto a su oído y se marcha, dejando a Jenny con la sangre martilleándole en los oídos y la mejilla ardiendo donde él la rozó.

 

-

 

Jenny Humphrey ya no es más una chica de Brooklyn. Al menos, no en la práctica, porque ha cambiado el loft de su familia por el departamento de amplios ventanales en Soho donde vive Agnes junto a su madre, una mujer que Jenny sólo ha visto en fotos porque al parecer la vida como madre y agente de una joven modelo es muy atareada.

A Jenny le preocupa muy poco y por supuesto que no derrama lágrimas contra la almohada antes de irse a dormir, porque sus dedos están a punto de alcanzar sus más preciosos sueños, y si su familia no puede entenderlo es problema de ellos.

Ninguno de sus padres la llama después del primer momento de sorpresa y shock cargado de reproches y recriminaciones. Su madre tiene otras cosas en qué pensar y Rufus prefiere “darle su espacio” y monitorearla a través de la madre de Agnes, como si esa mujer tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que sucede en su casa.

Una siempre puede contar con Dan, sin embargo, quien le satura la casilla del correo de voz con interminables discursos más o menos moralistas, tratando de convencerla de que vuelva a casa, diciéndole que puede perseguir sus sueños sin cortar el cordón umbilical que la encadena a su familia.

Jenny empieza a borrar los mensajes nomás recibirlos una vez que ve a Dan conversando demasiado amistosamente con Bart Bass en un bar, todo el tiempo con un block de notas en el regazo y una sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro.

 

-

 

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Bass? Esto ya empieza a parecerse demasiado al acoso. ¿Debería llamar a la policía?

Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa intrigante, una chispa divertida en sus ojos oscuros.

\- Sólo si te molesta, pequeña J. Sólo si te molesta.

Ella se sorprende cuando siente una sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro y es que hay un encanto innegable en las sonrisas maliciosas de Chuck Bass, una promesa de peligro y adrenalina que es difícil de resistir.

A medida que ella camina la limusina avanza lentamente con ella, ajustándose a su paso.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve? Pareces bastante cargada.

Jenny se siente tentada de sacarle la lengua ante su tono burlón, porque tiene los brazos cargados de bultos y paquetes y rollos de tela y bolsitas de alfileres y agujas y Dios sabe qué más. Es uno de los tantos inconvenientes de ser una diseñadora principiante que aún no puede darse el lujo de tener empleados y pasantes como Eleanor Waldorf. Ni hablar de contar con la ayuda de Agnes, quien jamás sale de la cama antes de la una de la tarde y ya le aclaró que no nació para trabajos pesados.

Duda, por supuesto. Sabe que no puede confiar en él. Sabe que hay una trampa, un plan maquiavélico detrás de su sonrisa, un juego macabro cuyas piezas se reparten por el gran tablero que constituye toda Nueva Cork y del cual ella nunca podrá adivinar la próxima jugada. Seguirle la corriente a Chuck es arriesgarse a hundirse bajo la marea, subirse a su limusina es el equivalente a entrar por su propio pie en la boca del lobo, y en la vida real no hay leñadores que rescaten a niñas ingenuas del vientre de la bestia. Dan ya la salvó una vez pero si algo le demostró el fiasco con Sarah/Georgina, es que su hermano no está a la altura del juego del Upper East Side. Si entra allí, sólo podrá contar con ella misma, sólo ella podrá defenderse.

_¿Estás a la altura, J.Humphrey? ¿Puedes enfrentarte a tus peores miedos y demostrarte – demostrarle al mundo entero – que ya no eres una niña?_

Desconoce las respuestas a las preguntas en su cabeza, pero alzando la barbilla abre la puerta de la limusina.

\- Voy a lo de Agnes. ¿Recuerdas la dirección?

Chuck se hunde en el asiento de cuero.

\- Refréscale la memoria a Arthur, ¿quieres?

Pasan unos momentos antes de que Chuck incline la cabeza a un lado con aire pensativo y le pregunte como si tal cosa qué tal se siente su nueva vida como mujer independiente, lejos del hogar paterno. Jenny aprieta los dientes, reconociendo el dardo, el ataque velado ( _¿tu familia ya no te quiere, pequeña J? ¿No eres lo suficientemente buena para ellos?_ ) – pero jamás le dejará ver la herida que sus palabras han reabierto.

\- Dime una cosa, ¿siempre te dedicas a acechar a la gente?

\- Sólo cuando vale la pena.

Se inclina un poco hacia ella, apenas, su voz bajando una octava en la última sílaba. Jenny hace un esfuerzo para que no se note que su proximidad le afecta en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Y a Blair no le molesta?

Sabe al instante que su tiro ha dado en el blanco, porque el cuerpo del chico – porque pese a todo sigue siendo un chico – se envara.

\- Blair no es nadie para darme órdenes. Yo soy un agente independiente.

Ella sonríe y asiente, pero ambos saben que la reina negra no puede ser borrada del tablero. Se aferra a su corona con uñas y dientes y siempre, _siempre_ estará involucrada en cualquier juego digno de mención.

Jenny decide dejarlo correr y algo inevitablemente cambia en la atmósfera de la limusina, porque la pequeña J ha logrado descolocar al temible Chuck Bass, porque Caperucita Roja ha descubierto que tiene un as en la manga y el lobo feroz ya no le parece tan terrible.

Quizás por eso siente una nueva confianza aletear en su pecho, confianza que pronto se vuelve temeridad o tal vez inconsciencia suicida. Porque esta vez es Jenny quien se inclina hacia él cuando la limusina llega a destino, es ella quien roza sus labios contra los suyos y susurra en su oído una despedida, antes de tomar todas sus cosas y bajarse del coche apresuradamente.

Mira por sobre el hombro una última vez antes de que él levante la ventanilla, y una sonrisa de perversa satisfacción se dibuja en su rostro cuando ve la expresión atónita de Chuck Bass desaparecer tras el vidrio polarizado.

 

-

 

Una gala de beneficiencia a la que logra asistir como invitada de Eric Van der Woodsen. Un desfile de potenciales inversores y clientes, como lo llamó Agnes, quien ya encandiló al portero para que la dejara pasar sin invitación. Eric las deja para que se ocupen de sus propios asuntos, arguyendo que ya tiene suficiente con escucharlo a Bart hablar de negocios durante el desayuno y se marcha a charlar con unos chicos del colegio.

Jenny deja un momento a Agnes para que se dedique a deslumbrar a unas cuantas damas de sociedad vetustas y se está sirviendo ponche cuando siente su aliento cálido sobre su nuca.

\- ¿Siempre negocios, pequeña J?

Él apoya las manos en sus hombros y ella se estremece, pero ya no puede distinguir entre el miedo y la exhilaración.  Sus labios rozan el lóbulo de su oreja cada vez que murmura algo en su oído y Jenny tiene que aferrarse al borde de la mesa para conservar el equilibrio.

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto aquí? – logra decir por fin, apenas conteniendo el temblor en su voz – Está todo el mundo mirando.

Quizás no _todo_ el mundo, pero Jenny puede ver los ojos oscuros de Blair Waldorf clavados en ellos, una ceja enarcada, el rostro inexpresivo. Al lado de ella se encuentra una atónita Serena Van der Woodsen e irónicamente es la blonda beldad el mayor peligro ahora, porque no ha venido a esta gala sola sino que su acompañante es el mismo que alguna vez le pusiera un ojo negro a Chuck Bass por poco más que esto.

Por toda respuesta, él deja escapar una risa junto a su cuello y ella siente la vibración del pecho de él contra su espalda, vibración que la recorre entera.

\- Pueden mirar cuanto gusten. A mí me da igual.

Ella cierra los ojos y respira hondo, y cuando los vuelve abrir sus labios ya no tiemblan, aunque tristemente lo único que sale de ellos es un arcaico cliché:

\- Estás jugando con fuego, Bass.

Por toda respuesta él la toma del codo y la hace girar, de modo que su rostro quede a pocos centímetros del suyo, sus ojos castaños más oscuros e intensos que nunca cuando se clavan en los suyos, una sonrisa enigmática curvando sus finos labios.

\- ¿Es que nadie te lo ha dicho, Jenny? No es divertido jugar a la ruleta rusa si el arma no está cargada.

Por un instante demencial, ella está convencida de que él va a besarla. Lo que es aún más delirante, ella no está segura de si quiere evitarlo.

Nada de eso importa, empero, porque una Agnes de aspecto totalmente enajenado la toma del brazo y se la lleva a la rastra de allí, dejando atrás a Chuck y su expresión de fastidio.

\- Agnes, Agnes, ¿quieres calmarte un poco y explicarme qué te pasa?

Las palabras salen a borbotones de los labios rojo furioso de la chica, que se tira de los pelos, y la gente alrededor suyo se apresura a dejarlas solas. Jenny no los culpa: Agnes parece una loca recién escapada del neuropsiquiátrico más cercano, a punto de hacer combustión espontánea. Poco a poco sus palabras desordenadas empiezan a formar un discurso con sentido, pero Jenny no puede, no _quiere_ creerlo, porque si es verdad significa que todas sus esperanzas están perdidas.

Al levantar la vista su mirada se cruza con un par de ojos castaños harto familiares, y lo que ve en ellos le alcanza para confirmar sus sospechas sobre quién acaba de derrumbar su castillo de sueños y echar por tierra todas sus posibilidades de éxito.

 

-

 

Sólo media hora más tarde encuentra a la otrora pequeña J, a la futura diseñadora-que-nunca-será J. Humphrey encaramada sobre un aparador, la blusa desabrochada hasta la mitad del pecho, la falda levantada sobre sus piernas mientras manos expertas exploran debajo de ella. Ella respira entre jadeos mientras se aferra a los cortos cabellos castaños y atrae su rostro hacia sí para besarlo con furia, su inexperiencia disimulada por el ímpetu, la ira apenas disfrazada de pasión. Siente el sudor frío correrle por la espalda, que se arquea cuando los largos dedos de pianista de él la tocan en lugares que ella nunca sospechó pudieran ser tan sensibles.

Cuando sus labios y su lengua empiezan a trazar un camino que va desde el lóbulo de su oreja, pasa por su garganta y desciende lentamente hasta la mitad de su pecho, ella deja escapar gemidos cada vez más escandalosas y poco le importa si todavía hay doscientos invitados en la habitación de al lado que podrían escucharla por sobre la música, poco le importa si alguien decide entrar en ese momento y los descubre. Se siente más viva de lo que se ha sentido nunca y por fin ve con toda claridad lo que se hubiera perdido de haber seguido encerrada en un noviazgo ficticio con Asher Hornby.

La puerta, predeciblemente, se abre para dejar pasar a la persona menos indicada – y al mismo tiempo, la única que ella rezaba que cruzara ese umbral en ese preciso instante.

Pasan unos cuantos segundos antes de que pueda hablar y Jenny se esfuerza en mantener los ojos bien abiertos, porque no quiere perderse ni una sola de las expresiones que desfilen por su rostro. Sorpresa, incomodidad, confusión y pronto, cuando la confusión se vuelve aterradora comprensión, furia.

\- _Bass, hijo de puta, ¡aléjate de mi hermana!_

Se acerca a grandes zancadas hacia ellos y Chuck a medias la suelta, aunque una mano sigue apoyada provocadoramente sobre su muslo y no hay dudas de que su sonrisa es satisfecha cuando ve la furia del otro chico.

\- ¿Crees que la forcé, Humphrey? ¿Realmente piensas que ella está aquí contra su propia voluntad? ¿Tan poco conoces a tu propia hermana?

Dan se ha puesto púrpura y Jenny se pregunta si los chicos de diecisiete años pueden sufrir un ataque al corazón. Una parte de ella – mezquina, horrible, _sincera_ – casi, casi espera que sí.

\- Bass, eres un imbécil si piensas que voy a creer que -

\- Dan, Chuck te está diciendo la verdad. Yo lo traje hasta aquí, yo lo empecé…

Su hermano da un respingo, porque esto no encaja con ninguno de sus esquemas, porque se sale se su lógica de blanco y negro, héroes y villanos bajo la cual ha estructurado su visión del mundo. Al instante está negando con la cabeza, desechando sus palabras como si fueran los desvaríos de una niña confundida.

\- Jenny, eso es lo que él quiere que creas. Te manipuló, como quiso manipular a Vanessa, como manipula a todo el mundo porque eso es lo que él hace, eso es lo que –

\- Dan – lo interrumpe ella con un tono y una expresión tan calmas que casi, casi denotan aburrimiento – ¿Quién crees que le dijo a ese maître que te mandara a esta habitación, justo quince minutos después que nos viera entrar con Chuck?

Esta vez la sorpresa estupefacta no se refleja solamente en el rostro de Dan, sino que los ojos de Chuck se abren al doble y la miran como si la viera por primera vez. Jenny se encoge de hombros. _¿Realmente me creyeron tan ingenua?_

Dan barbota palabras sin sentido, todos sus ideales astillados contra el suelo. Jenny podría sentirse mal por él, Jenny _debería_ sentirse mal por él porque siempre ha sido el hermano mayor más atento del mundo, quien nunca se aburría de jugar con ella, quien nunca dejó de cuidarla. Pero ella sabe, sabe que con toda certeza que fue ese mismo cariño, ese mismo afán enfermizo de querer protegerla incluso de ella misma el que provocó que Dan le dijera a todos sus potenciales inversores que ella y Agnes eran dos menores de edad sin ningún respaldo legal, que su futura empresa existía sólo en sus sueños y ningún contrato firmado por ellas podría ser válido. Por supuesto que no les dijo que la madre de Agnes estaba dispuesta a apoyarlas ni que Jenny estaba tramitando la emancipación de sus padres para poder ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, por supuesto que Dan no se molestó en aclararles que éste era el sueño más preciado de Jenny, quien movería cielo y tierra para hacerlo realidad y que nunca ninguna futura diseñadora se había tomado su trabajo tan en serio. Hizo, en cambio, un muy buen trabajo cuando las retrató como dos niñas que no sabían lo que hacían, intentando jugar a las empresarias, que querían crecer demasiado aprisa sin medir las consecuencias, dos niñas irresponsables, indignas de confianza. Dan lo hizo tan bien que en cuestión de una hora Jenny y Agnes lo perdieron todo.

\- Humphrey, lárgate antes de que llame a seguridad, ¿quieres?

Dan se marcha, más porque no puede soportar mirar a Jenny en ese estado que porque le preocupen demasiado las amenazas de Chuck, quien ahora mira a Jenny con algo cercano al respeto y, quizás, la admiración.

\- Vaya, vaya, Jenny Humphrey, no te creía capaz. ¿Qué más ocultas bajo esa cara de niña buena?

Sus dedos empiezan a subir por su muslo pero Jenny los aparta de un manotazo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No quieres continuar lo que empezamos?

Jenny deja escapar un resoplido de fastidio mientras se abrocha la blusa.

\- Por favor. Los dos sabemos que nada sucederá si no me pongo una peluca de rizos castaños con un moño y la verdad, no me dan ganas.

Esta vez él es más rápido en ocultar su sorpresa, más rápido en llegar a la conclusión obvia: las paredes del penthouse de los Van der Bass son sorprendentemente delgadas y Serena debería tener más cuidado de lo que habla por teléfono cuando Jenny y Eric están atentos en la habitación de al lado.

\- Te subestimé, pequeña J. No debería haberlo hecho.

Jenny se acomoda la falda y baja de un salto del aparador. Podría responderle a Chuck con algún sarcasmo, podría seguirle el juego, pero Jenny está cansada, cansada de jugar en esta partida donde nada es nunca lo que parece a simple vista así que se marcha sin siquiera despedirse, su mente ya pensando en las lágrimas que contendrá su almohada esta noche.

 

-

 

La Jenny Humphrey que sube los escalones de Constante Billiards después de las vacaciones de Navidad es muy diferente a la que descendió por esos mismos escalones a la carrera, huyendo de la escuela durante la Semana de la Moda. Externamente es idéntica: mismo peinado, mismo uniforme pulcramente planchado, hasta el mimo maquillaje ahora que el delineador negro ha sido dejado de lado. Y sin embargo Jenny es consciente que ha cambiado aunque nadie más pueda verlo. Ya no es tan ilusa e ingenua, ya no tiene la soberbia que le hacía creer que nunca necesitaría la ayuda de nadie para subir la escalera de su ambición… pero tampoco es ya la niña asustadiza intimidada por Penélope e Isabel, ya no es la chica que se deja engañar y manipular. Juega su propio juego ahora, más consciente que nunca de quiénes son las personas en las que puede confiar y cuáles no y sonríe a Eric, quien como siempre está a su lado para infundirle ánimos.

Aunque ya no sea la misma, Jenny de todos modos se sorprende cuando pone un pie en el patio y nadie empieza a murmurar ni a señalarla con el dedo. Estaba convencida de que muchos en el colegio se complacerían en refregarle en la cara su derrota y sin embargo, en todo el día no llega ni un susurro de maledicencia a sus oídos. En lugar de tranquilizarla eso sólo provoca que esté aún más en guardia, vigilando por encima del hombro para prevenir el momento que Penélope, Hazel y las demás vengan a poner las cosas en su lugar.

El momento no llega y recién a la hora del almuerzo Jenny empieza a entender porqué. Sale al patio en busca de un rincón donde poder almorzar en paz (lejos quedaron los días en que añoraba conseguir un rinconcito en los escalones fríos del Museo Met) cuando sus ojos se topan con la mirada de Chuck Bass.

Ella se queda congelada en el lugar, esperando… ¿qué, exactamente? No lo sabe y en cualquier caso, no lo recibe. Porque Chuck no la mira con resentimiento, ni con interés lascivo, ni siquiera con una indiferencia helada. En sus ojos, en cambio, hay algo que Jenny no logra descifrar del todo hasta que él la saluda con un asentimiento de la cabeza antes de seguir su camino, en una forma extraña de ¿reconocimiento, quizás? Y Jenny se sorprende al darse cuenta que lo que ha visto en sus ojos ha sido _respeto_ , el respeto que uno guarda no a la gente que uno admira, sino que reconoce, tal vez, como un igual o al menos alguien a tener en cuenta.

Y al levantar la vista y buscar al grupo de muchachas que se alejan hacia los escalones del Met, ve a Blair Waldorf darse vuelta un instante y cuando sus ojos se encuentran, la morena le dedica una sonrisa enigmática que Jenny ya ha visto en otros labios y alza su vaso de yogurt, como reconociendo…

 _Como reconociendo el juego_ , piensa Jenny y comprende: un plan dentro de otro plan, un juego cuyas reglas nunca son claras, una partida empezada mucho antes de que ella llegara y cuyo final probablemente no verá y sin embargo, el rey y la reina negros han reconocido el valor de su jugada, por breve que fuera.

Eric la llama para que se una a él y sus amigos y Jenny sonríe (de verdad, de esas sonrisas que iluminan sus ojos y aligeran su paso). Mientras camina hacia su mesa, Jenny decide que no le interesa demasiado el reconocimiento que puedan ofrecerle Chuck o Blair, porque personalmente está aburrida del ajedrez y digan lo que digan, no está dispuesta a seguir jugando a la ruleta rusa hasta volarse la cabeza.

 

 

 


End file.
